


Cheer Up Soon

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima isn't feeling himself, and Tagami and Hirahara plan on cheering him up right away. They drag him to the Obon Festival and makes sure that he's enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Because of some doujin on pixiv, I curious... can I request some TagaKiriHira fic? Or jus TagaKiri? Please? 
> 
> Admin Notes: Yes! Kirishima would be pretty overwhelmed by both their personalities! How will he handle them? But the real question is, can ghosts even celebrate Obon? How would that even work? (And why did I try to make it sad?!) -Admin Hirahara

“Hey, hey, Tagami!” Hirahara said, waving over to his companion. He was half crouched behind the sofa in the break room, peaking over the back. “Come look at this!” Tagami rolled his eyes but stopped where Hirahara was, bending down to lean over the sofa to see what the enthusiastic escort was focused on. It was Kirishima, curled up and asleep, one arm hanging off the seat and the other tucked under his head as a pillow.

“Oh, he’s asleep…” Tagami said, in my favorite spot… It was rare to see the escort dozing off anywhere but his room, and even then, it was rare to actually see him so soundly sleeping. In all honesty, it was really cute. “We should just leave him be.”

“Eh? But Taaaagami!” Hirahara whined, pointing at something that was left on the table. “Don’t you think we should do something for him?” Tagami eyed the small wooden table that rested in front of the sofa. Indeed, there were a lot of things out of place. Between the small blades and the water stained marks, it could be said that something bad had happened prior to the two escorts arriving. Neither of them needed any further explanations.

“Hoh… how interesting…” Tagami said in his bland voice. He supposed every escort would go through this at some point. A depressed feeling, a ping of sadness… it came with the job. The two talked for some time about doing something nice for Kirishima when he woke up, Hirahara mainly blabbering on and on about a great extravagant plan and Tagami just nodding as he half listened. Needless to say, the latter of the two wouldn’t be doing any of the work anyways.

“Operation ‘cheer Kirishima up or bust’ is in action!” Hirahara trumpeted with a smile on his face. Tagami raised his hand in half effort and let out a monotone cheer. “Let’s wait until he wakes up!” The two left Kirishima alone from then on out, supposedly to carry out their plan.

—

When Kirishima did wake up, he had a foggy memory of what he had been doing before hand. He blinked the exhaust from his eyes and tried to regain some sense of where he was. His thoughts buzzed in and out of his head, and he looked over at the table to find his undoing still spread across its surface. Of course… He thought, quickly cleaning up the mess. As he expected, he had nothing to show for his actions, which was both good and bad.

Once all the small blades were either shoved under the sofa or hidden in his pocket, he decided it was time to actually do his job. He stepped out of the break room and readied himself to go to Rokkaku’s office. However, three steps out, he heard running and then felt someone tackle jump him from behind.

“Kirishiiiiima!!!” Came the hyper voice of Hirahara as he threw all his weight onto the shorter escort. Kirishima was luckily strong and able to support the ‘assault’ from the younger. “Where are you goooooing?”

“I’m going to see if Rokkaku-san has a mission for me…” Kirishima stated, throwing Hirahara off. The escort probably hit his head, by the sounds of it, when he landed, but jumped back up just as quickly.

“No need!” Hirahara proclaimed, “everything’s done! Rokkaku-san wants you to relax!” Kirishima doubted the other’s words slightly, but he nearly jumped when he heard someone else speak.

“It’s true,” came Tagami’s voice. He’d been behind Hirahara the entire time. “Rokkaku-san doesn’t have anything at the moment, so just take the day off.” Hearing it from two sources made Kirishima feel a little better, but he still wasn’t sure why exactly these two had come to give the message. More importantly, almost any plan involving Hirahara ended badly.

“Well, thank you, I suppose.” Kirishima said, tipping his hat a little in curtsey before planning to go back to his room. As he turned, though, Hirahara quickly stopped him.

“Don’t you want to have some fun with us instead?” Hirahara asked, his golden eyes sparkling and waiting for Kirishima to say yes. He got a no in response as Kirishima attempted to walk passed the escort. “He isn’t cooperating! Tagami! Plan B!” With that, Kirishima found himself picked up by both escorts (Hirahara grabbed his arms and Tagami grabbed his legs) and was being hauled outside of the headquarters. He didn’t even had time to get a word out before he found himself standing at the start of a street lined with lanterns.

“Wha-” he started, before looking around. It looked like some sort of ghost festival, with youkai and yuurei drifting around.

“Didn’t you know? Obon starts today!” Hirahara said, pulling Kirishima by the arm. “Let’s celebrate since we have the time to!”

“Wait, Hirahara, we aren’t even properly dressed!” Kirishima tried to argue, gesturing to their uniforms. Tagami took the other arm, muttering something about how it didn’t really matter, and the azure eyed man had no choice but to be dragged after them.

—

After Hirahara had made Kirishima play all the games, try most of the food, and somehow got him to participate in the Bon Odori, Kirishima had had enough and just wanted to go back to headquarters. He ended up sitting on the ground with his back to a stall, his knees pulled to his chest as he watched the excited escort find something else for them to do. Tagami leaned against the wall as well, looking straight ahead.

“Why are you two doing this?” Kirishima asked, unsure if he was upset or annoyed. “I didn’t ask for you two to bring me here.”

“Hirahara thought you might need to be cheered up,” Tagami replied without missing a beat.

“Why?” Kirishima asked, his eyes starting to sting. “I don’t need to be cheered up.” There was a prolonged silence before Tagami sighed, looking down at the gloomy escort.

“Everyone has been through what you’re feeling, Kirishima.” He said, “so we know what its like. We’re Underworld Escorts, and our job is to lead deceased ones into the after life to be reincarnated.” Kirishima was about to say he didn’t need his job description repeated back but Tagami continued talking. “But, that doesn’t mean we don’t get sad or lonely; we who can’t die and don’t feel the same as humans do.”

Tagami looked back over to see where Hirahara had run off to. He was apparently busy at some stall, making something or other. He decided to continue. “If you keep all these feelings to yourself, it’ll only hurt you.” He took one more glance and Hirahara before going back to facing Kirishima. “Hirahara’s just worried, and this is how he expresses that he cares. I care as well. So do the others.” He shrugged slightly. “That’s why Rokkaku-san gave you the rest of the day off.”

With that, Kirishima could feel the streams of hot tears sliding down his face. His attempt to cover it up was futile, since Tagami already knew he was crying. “I… didn’t ask you two for help…”

“You didn’t really need to. It’d be tiring if you did either way since you never need help.” Tagami went back to being his sarcastic, bored self. With that, Kirishima rubbed his eyes until he was sure all the tears were hidden and stood up to stand beside the shorter escort. For once in his life, he felt a smile on his face that he didn’t know could still be there.

Hirahara was running back to the two, holding something in one hand and waving with the other. “Taaaagami! Kirishiiiima! Look what I have!” He displayed a paper lantern in his hands, painted ridiculously with the three of them (it looked like a three year old drew it). “Let’s go release it over the headquarters!” And with that, the three began their journey back, Hirahara doing most of the talking, Tagami looking like he was going to punch the golden eyed man in the face, and Kirishima feeling a huge weight lifted from his chest.

When they got back, the three held the lantern and lit it, watching it gently float up to the sky. Kirishima could feel his troubles floating away with it, and he soon saw that in the distance, hundred more lights drifted into the air. Although the scene may have represented a sort of farewell, for Kirishima, it felt more like a new beginning. He silently thanked the fates for giving him two great friends.


End file.
